Minor Human Characters in the Wooden Series
This list is for human characters who appear in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures. Farmer McColl 'Farmer McColl ' is a farmer and he has his own farm close to Thomas' branch line. He owns cows, chickens, pigs and any other animal that belongs to a basic farm: he made his first appearance in Thomas' 4th of July because he needed the Sodor Cookie Cars to be taken to his farm for an upcoming market day. His personality is pretty kind and he does anything he can do at helping his animals; he always brings his milk to every market day including in the episode Fergus' Market Day. Appearances *Season 1: Thomas' 4th of July *Season 5: Fergus' Market Day (mentioned) The Dockyard Manager 'The Dockyard Manager ' is a manager who works at Brendam Docks and though he is hardly seen, he is mentioned by the dockyard diesel shunter Salty and also the grumpy tower crane Cranky. This man according to the engines is a little nice but does his job well and often has meetings with Sir Topham Hatt sometimes. However, this man is unknown except for Salty and Cranky but currently works at the Docks where the dockyard engines work and do their jobs. The Vicar of Wellsworth 'The Vicar of Wellsworth ' is a man who works at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard on Edward's branch line and he owns Trevor the traction engine. He is not seen in the series but is mentioned in the twelfth season episode, The Importance of Being Billy when "Silly" Billy bumped the Wellsworth Bee Car out of the way trying to help out on Sodor. Appearances *Season 12: The Importance of Being Billy (mentioned) Sam the Farmer 'Sam ' is a farmer who owns a farm on the Island of Sodor and like Farmer McColl, he takes good care of his animals and brings his milk over every market day which is known in the episode Fergus' Market Day where Fergus tried to hide his milk tankers because of Farmer McColl's milk tasting better than his. Appearances *Season 5: Fergus' Market Day (mentioned) The Judge 'The Judge ' is a judge who comes over every market day once a year on the Island of Sodor to pick out which food and drink tastes the best and the winner is announced by him at the end of every celebration. One year he announced that Farmer McColl's milk was better than Sam the Farmer's which made Fergus hide the Milk Tankers in a tunnel. Appearances *Season 5: Fergus' Market Day The Schoolboy 'The Schoolboy ' is a young boy who is the brother of the Schoolgirl. He is often found at school or as a passenger who goes on the Express at Knapford Station and he is still learning because of being young. Once him and his sister the Schoolgirl met Douglas at a station and mistook Douglas for his twin brother Donald making Douglas cross and huffing away upset. Donald also came by a few minutes later and the two children mistook him for Douglas leading to the disaster between the Scottish Twins. Appearances *Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (does not speak) *Season 12: Scottish Blues, Gordon's Last Hurrah and Bulgy Takes the High Road (does not speak) The Schoolgirl 'The Schoolgirl ' is a young girl whose brother is the Schoolboy, she is often a passenger for the Express as well along with her brother the Schoolboy. Once her and the Schoolboy mistook Douglas for Donald and Donald for Douglas making the two Scottish engines decide they wanted to be painted a different color but figured staying the same was a better choice after all… She also made a cameo in the twelfth season later on as she was waiting at the platform for Gordon's Express. Appearances *Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline *Season 12: Scottish Blues, The Importance of Being Billy (does not speak), Gordon's Last Hurrah (cameo) and Bulgy Takes the High Road (does not speak) The Passenger Lady 'The Passenger Lady ' is a woman who is a passenger who either rides on the Express or the Knapford Express at Knapford Station. She appears to be the mother of the Schoolboy and his sister the Schoolgirl. Appearances *Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline *Season 12: The Importance of Being Billy, Gordon's Last Hurrah (does not speak) and Bulgy Takes the High Road (does not speak) Jem Cole 'Jem Cole ' is Trevor and George's owner who is a good friend with the Vicar of Wellsworth: he is usually not seen often but is mentioned by Edward and Trevor. Nonetheless he says he never drove a better engine like Trevor from what the traction engine says and he is a nice guy… The Picture Taker 'The Picture Taker ' is a photographer who only appeared in the second season to take pictures of the Flying Scotsman until Bill and Ben bumped into his tenders at the Docks. Appearances *Season 2: Twin Trouble The Painters 'The Painters ' are two men who were brought as painters to paint one of Donald and Douglas blue to tell them apart until the twins bumped the car of blue paint off the rails! Appearances *Season 12: Scottish Blues (do not speak) The Turntable Master 'The Turntable Master ' is a man that switches the turntable for engines to set off to pull trains, he has appeared in numerous episodes but is not seen. Appearances *Season 1: A Scottish Tale (not seen) Category:Characters